Catch Phrase
by 1. MMBOj
Summary: Chapter One - Doc McStuffins... All the short stories posted here is "Where the Magic Begins. The Smart Place to Play. Play with Us!" One-shots of Disney Junior and Nick Junior shows.


**_ Thursday. March 13, 2014  
_**(almost LOL)**_  
_**

XD Happy second year, UF G!

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Doc McStuffins was created by Chris Neea. I am not him. I'm only a fanfiction maker upper.

**Note - **A toy from Toy Story 3 is here! Hahaha

Disney Junior

**...**

**"The Doc is in... No More."**

**...**

_Hide-and-Seek used to be, like, the superest bestest game ever_, thought the four-year-old little Donny McStuffins. His face was in serious pain from all the frowning he'd been doing for so long.

But this wasn't a game they were playing. Because it was not a game and they were not playing. He and the two other girls he was currently curled up together with, petrified out of their understanding, were behind a wall they got into through a secret door in the attic of Emmie and Alma's home.

Up until a few hours ago, no family or friends or strangers knew about that secret door except four-year-old Alma.

It was Alma's secret.

And now it was Alma, Donny, and six-year-old Emmie's secret. Alma and Emmie were sisters and they were friends and neighbors of Donny.

The three lost track of how long they have been in that gloomy and cramped space for. They were all tired. It was pass their usual nap time.

Rubbing his heavy eyelids with his palms, the dark skinned young boy yawned, eyes all watery and red and burning. He wanted to sleep. He felt like he could sleep forever! And the depressing sensation of hungriness and the need and desire to be home with Mom and Dad and lots and lots of food was very much not helping.

As soon as he felt that he was gutsy enough to abandon their hiding spot, he was out of there faster than a real world winning race car. He would make a run for it home which was just next door. When back home, _And that's if I'm ever going to make it back to my place_, he sulked, he was no doubtedly going to eat as much as a dinosaur would and for sure sleep way longer than the Sleeping Beauty in one of his sister's fairy books!

It was hard. Their bodies were quivering from head to toe, cold sweat outflowing through their tiny sweat pores and dankeninginglylike their wears. They were cold. But it was not especially cold that nice toasty dry day. It was fear that gave these kids chills. Ever since they were there, they had goose bumps, ice-ice trembling flowy feeling rushing about inside their small chests.

Hearing footsteps just outside the attic door, they held their breath and sat even more stiff and tense and mute than ever. Totally mute. Not just quiet noises or hushed whispers like they have been, but completely no-sound mute as they kept their ears open to the slow turning of rusted squeaking and scratching of the doorknob. The door to the attic was on the other side of the room from them. It was improbable the somebody-they-were-hiding-from would find the three.

But that someone looking for them was really smart.

The person might just find them!

But still, they were in a secret hiding place of Alma that she was sure of no one else living in that house knew about. The person they could hear searching for them the whole time they've been hiding there did not live in that house. And to get to their hiding spot, the person would have to find the small eighteen inch by eighteen inch hidden door by pushing on the lower wall straight across from the attic door. The wall would easily pop open like one of those push-to-open cabinet doors without handles. But the door was hidden behind a huge box that looked like it was filled of loads and loads of stuff. Alma – since she'd found out about that secret door – made the big box she found to look like it was heavy. It wasn't. She was a smart little girl.

The box was just in case and it fit right in with the many other boxes in different sizes of saved junk all around the attic. And even if that box was not in the way of a stranger's view of the door, the person would still not see the door. **She** would not know there was ever one there. One of them would have to tell her.

_Which,_ they thought. _We won't. Ever._

There was a reason that door was called a hidden door.

So it was not likely that **_she_** will find them.

They really really hoped not.

Bodies tight and hurting, hearing the attic's door creak as it was gently pushed open, the kids had frightened thoughts they would be heard and found. They were thinking they were not noiseless enough from the way how their heartbeats blare boomed in their ears. They couldn't slow down and relax their beating hearts. They couldn't stop it- they shouldn't stop it. They were already old enough to know that stopping their hearts would mean their end.

Either way - being found? Or die scared to death? Both ways were no fun.

Dottie McStuffins, Donny's older six-year-old sister, was suddenly very "daunting stuff" that day.

**…**

_"Donny!"_

_Boy turns. He smiles, waves. "Hi, Emmie! Hi, Alma!"_

_"Want to play with us?" The sisters smile._

_Donny asks his mom and she says alright._

_Older girl points a thumb over a shoulder at her house. "Let's play hide-and-seek at my place!"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Where's Dottie?"_

_"She's just left with Dad. They were going to buy milk and cereal. We're out."_

_"Okay, we'll just ask her to play when she gets back."_

_They run to the house next door._

...

_Dottie and her dad come home._

_She goes to the backyard to play._

...

_Donny calls. "Waitwaitwait! My sister's home! Let's go ask her to play with us!"_

_The other girls come out of their hiding spots._

_"Before we ask her, how about we play a game of Who-can-Hide-from-Dottie-the-Longest-While-Making-Weird-Noises!"_

_They head over to Donny's home._

_Dr. McStuffins tells them Dottie was in the playhouse clinic._

_..._

_Dottie hears weird noises outside and goes out to check._

_The noises stop._

...

_Some unknown house ways away from the McStuffins backyard, a boy threw a Lots-O'-Huggin Bear as hard as he could in a random direction._

_The bear flew high in the air._

_His younger sister's strawberry smelling purple teddy bear gave him the creeps._

_He swore it was out to get him._

...

_They see Dottie come out of the playhouse._

_Donny, Alma, and Emmie quiets like they planned, tries not to giggle out loud._

_As soon as Dottie goes back inside, noisy they will be again - like they planned._

_But Dottie never went back inside her playhouse._

_And even if she did, they did not want to make noises anymore._

_Not after what they saw._

...

_The bear lands in front of the Dottie's playhouse clinic._

_"No, oh! Are you okay," cries Dottie._

_Bear doesn't movie._

_"He must be really hurt!"_

_Hopping behind her was Chilly, the paranoid stuffed snowman, wondering that maybe- "He probably doesn't know it's alright to talk to you."_

_"It's alright, dude. She's cool. Doc here is awesome with toys talking and helping toys in need!" The clumsy blue stuffed dragon Stuffy, smiling, says to the unmoving Bear.  
_

_Lots-O' moves. He asks,"Really?"_

_"Yes, yes really!" Replies Hallie. "What blues wings here says is true." She walks up to show herself. And was very shocked to see who he was. "Gasping hippo! **You**!" She hides behind the human girl's leg.  
_

_Lambie screams at seeing him too. She was a lamb wearing a pink tutu and a pink bow on her head. She also hides behind Dottie's leg. "Oh, no! What is Lotsy doing here!"_

_"W-Why do you both look scared? N-Now you two are m-making m-me scared!" The snowman shivers, frowns deep. He hides behind Hallie._

_Stuffy hides behind Chilly, knees shaking, whispering to the other toys, "Well, I don't want to be left out... so I'll quiver and hide along if that's alright with you guys."_

_The bear, the hippo, and the lamb used to have the same owner a long time ago._

_Lambie had the worst experience with Lots-O. She was a cuddler and Lotsy was a hugger. They both used to fight over who gets to be with their owner more. The bear didn't want to share. And mostly, it was Lotsy Bear who wins because he would sometimes force Lambie in a box after duct taping her mouth and the box and hiding the box behind and under lots of things in the closet or around the house. Hallie would spend hours trying to look for her. The times Lambie was missing, the little girl would hug Lots-O' extra tighter at night for comfort from losing her little Lambie.  
_

_And then one day, Dottie picked up Hallie and Lambie at a garage sale a few blocks away from her house. It was the best day of Lambie's life. And every day spent with Doc and Lambie's new, way nicer toy friends were the next best days of her life.  
_

_Lots-O'-Huggin Bear was sold seconds after to another little girl. His new life would have been perfect if only his new little girl didn't have such a pink sock of an older brother. Lots-O' hated the girl's brother.  
_

_But with that nice smelling purple monster suddenly dropping from the sky - literally - no way was Lambie going to let him ruin everything now. She was so happy with her life with Doc! And so was Hallie..  
_

_Hallie._

_It seemed like the bear never really picked fights with the hippo. And Hallie didn't ever seem all that scared of him. Just supper annoyed all the time. Lambie frowns, thinking, _Why did Lotsy only ever bully me?_  
_

_And it was probably because both purple colored and southern accented __Hallie __and __Lots-O' __go way back even more. Four years before they moved to the northern states, both were created, colored, and stuffed by the uncle of the girl they were given to back when they were still in Texas. Still that day, Hallie kept on the red glasses, white dress with upandown red stripes, and the red and white hat that southern girl gave her.  
_

_Hands on her hips, Dottie scolds the four stuffed animals. "What is going on with everyone? The poor bear is hurt and all of you are not being very nice."_

...

_And the hiding three saw even more crazy stuff._

_They saw some things they didn't think they would ever see._

_The three of them frown, covering their mouths in shock.  
_

_"Doc.." It was way scary seeing her like that.  
_

...

_Dottie__ puts down Lots'O._

_Dottie tried to make him go back to sleep with her magic stethoscope._

_But it didn't work._

_He was seriously hurting her and her toy friends._

_They managed to catch him and tied him up with a lot of duck tape._

_"Hmm~ !"_

_His mouth had to be taped too._

_It would be bad if mom and dad and Donny saw the toy moving and talking._

_"I wonder why my stethoscope isn't working on him."_

_She tried it on her other toys and it worked like how it was suppose to._

...

_Emmie, Donny, and Alma wants to run away from there._

_They try to back away slow and quiet, scared of what is happening before them._

_Dottie did not notice them._

_But then Donny's stomach growls at the same time Alma sneezes with Emmie automatically saying, "Bless You" without thinking because it is a polite thing to do and is what Emmie's parents and teachers and even favorite characters on television tell her over and over she should do.  
_

...

_Dottie __looks up at the sound of__ what probably was somebody's stomach growling__ simultaneously with__ someone sneezing. Followed a moment later by the voice of __her friend Emmie saying, "Bless you."_

_Her eyes widens.  
_

_Her friends saw everything.  
_

_She watches as her brother and their friends next door run away._

_The toys talking probably scared them away._

_They probably think all toys are bad and scary like the Lots'O bear!_

_And they might tell on someone and not ever talk and play with her anymore!_

_She runs after them._

**…**

This was no hide-and-seek.

It was all run-and-hide  
and hope-Doc-won't-find.

Doc was what everyone started calling Dottie ever since she dreamed of becoming a doctor.

After several minutes, little Donny was half asleep, still full of fear. Alma and Emmie were miles away lost in thought about what befell them. They didn't notice the secret door opening until peeper mutilating glaring light whammed them unseeing for a few moments. Heads down and eyes tightly shut. Uhgg. They've been in the dark for so long. The sisters had been so deep in thought that they didn't hear Donny's stomach noisily rumbling for some time. Or notice that Alma had sneezed and Emmie absentmindednessly tell the younger girl, "Bless you."

And that's how they were found. The same thing that happened to them earlier had happened to them again.

Forcing his eyes open and groaning, Donny's blurry eyes recognized the colors and figures of the four stuffed animals suddenly standing before them. He gasped and flinched back. "Don't come any closer," he cried. He and the girls shrunk back, trying to put more space between them and Doc's toys.

But Doc crawled through the small door and in the small space too, pushing the toys in more and so the dragon, the lamb, the snowman, and the hippo were squeezed against the kids knees.

Their human bodies shook.

Doc gave them a sad smile. She was soft spoken. "Guys, it's okay. They're good toys. Really and honest. I don't know how much you all saw. But that purple bear were hurting them and me. We had to stop him and that was the only way we could. These toys are really good and friendly. They're not bad at all. Don't be scared of them."

Emmie shook her head..

"..please..." Doc started.

Donny cut his sister off. "No. Doc. You don't understand."

In a shaky voice, Alma told Doc what the three of them really felt. "We're not scared of the toys."

Doc was confused.

"We're scared of you," finished Emmie.

"I don't understand. What are you guys trying to say," Doc questioned.

"You have a big imagination..." They told her how it used to be a good thing. She was very much fun to play with because of that. But what happened earlier that day was just so different of her. She was so scary. "Sometimes you really get caught up in make-believe that right now you're even telling us that your toys did all that. We saw everything. And your toys did not move on their own. You made them move. It was you who did those things. It was you who cut up that poor teddy bear and duck taped him like a helpless victim of a bad guy mom and dad sometimes watches on television."

_"Ooh, Doc - "  
"-piter jelly beans. Doc!"  
"Doc. What are they - "  
"This is not good. This is so not good! Doc!"_

Doc pointed at her toys. Her friends were creeping her out. This was so weird. How could they not see the stuffed toys move? How could they not hear all the noises the toys were making? How could Alma, Emmie, and Doc's little brother Donny ignore the weird amazing miracle that were her toys walking and talking on their own? Toys were not known to do anything humans can for very long without some help from a human. The others should be blown away and asking questions and making friends with her toy friends. But no. They weren't. They were just looking at her with a worried and frightened look when if felt to Doc like she was the one they were scaring more.

"Lo-" Doc's voice broke. "Look at them," was all she could say at that moment. She felt like crying. Her friends were taking this joke too far with that expression of fear they were making and the seriousness in their voice. If this was a joke. They were being really mean. "You guys are making me feel very bad here. This isn't funny, you guys." Eyes stinging, Doc blinked. And she blinked again, trying to clear her eyes. Tears were running down her face and blurring her vision. She rubbed her eyes with the long sleeve of her white open dress shirt she always had on like a doctor's lab coat.

"Doc, don't cry." Alma tried calming Dottie. "Please, don't cry. Don't cry, Doc, please?"

Emmie went to give Doc a hug, squishing two of the stuffed toys under her knees when trying to. "Please don't cry, Doc."

Doc quickly rejected and pushed Emmie before Emmie could fully wrap her arms around her... friend. The shove was a little too rough that Emmie fell back with a thud, causing her to elbow her own younger sister in the face and slightly back hand little Donny's face.

"What is wrong with you?" Donny exploded at his big sister, lightly touching the eye and nose Emmie accidentally hit him at. He was sleepier than a koala-sloth, and hungrier than a starving whale. He was upset. Madder than angry even. He was super furious! Hours spent hiding from his sister, scared of her, thinking that if she found them she would be all scary looking while doing something bad to them.. But instead, when she found them - tzssh, taking her precious sweet time doing so, too - she slowly went over to them, in a calm voice and an annoying gentle smile, saying some cuckoo stuff that was slightly scary - but mostly in a weird and loony and annoying sort of way.

He watched as Doc righted up two of her toy friends. They were NOT moving or talking on their own.

All that bone-exhausting and agonying terror was a waste of time, hiding in someone else's home while very much starving and languorousfool when he could be at home taking care of those problems. Instead of being tired half to death of being scared half to death of his bigger sister, he could have been home, mad at her, not scared. At least he would have been comfortable, already eaten and napped while he was mad.

Doc was sobbing. "What do you mean, what's wrong with me? First, you hide for a long time and made me look for you all for hours. Then, you ignore and pretend you can't see and hear these four talk and move on their own. Look at them! And then Emmie hurts two of my toy friends by crushing them! I should be the one asking what's wrong with yo-" Doc suddenly found both Donny's feet on her chest, shoving her back out the hiding spot through the small one and a half square foot opening. "Oww!"

That's it. Little four-year-old Donny's had enough. He was going home to sleep more than a bear during its hibernation.

Being napless sure made him grumpy.

Donny's tired small body didn't run as fast as it wanted to out of that attic. Something in his chest hurt something awful when hearing his sister shout from behind him that she hated him. He knew she probably didn't mean it. She probably didn't mean it. Probably. But it still hurt.

"You should maybe go now too, Doc." Alma points out the attic door. "And please don't come here for a while. A really long while."

Nodding in agreement, frowning at her maybe-sorta-still-bestfriend, Emmie added, "A really, really long while, Doc."

_Doc!_

Doc turned to her stuffed friends.

_"We're alright. Please don't fight with your brother and friends!"  
"All you need to do is cuddle each other really tight!  
"Maybe the reason __they can't see or hear us move on our own-_"  
_"...is because __your friends don't have a big enough imagination to see us like that?"_

_"It's not because we're in-_"  
_"..in your imagination that you can see us move._"  
_"There's a difference! To see us move,_"  
_"...one needs to have a big imagination!"_

Doc's face turned hopeful looking. She told the two sisters what her stuffed toys just told her.

But Emmie and Alma only looked at her. They didn't know what to say to that. They heard the desperation in their sorta-friend friend's voice. And that sound only made her seem more cray cray bananas. Her explanation sounded convincing, but they were not going to buy into it.

Silently wiping her eyes, Doc grabbed her toys and ran.

The sisters fear of their close friend turned to worry. Doc wasn't actually scary. She was just... too much into her own world sometimes and they got to see more of it that day than usual.

**...**

Later that night.

Emmie and Alma told their mom everything that happened while they were getting ready for bed.

And their mom called Dottie and Donny's mom, Doctor McStuffins.

**...**

* * *

**ME!**

Eeh. Whatever. xD Not exactly the way I planned. Close enough.

Sorry for maybe sounding run-ony!


End file.
